


わたしは、あなたを愛しています [ I love you.]

by YomiNoKura



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: Maybe this is why they call love a tragedy.[Why Drew Tanaka comes off as a bitch, and why I'm the worst.]





	わたしは、あなたを愛しています [ I love you.]

**Author's Note:**

> I'M GONNA COSPLAY DREW TANAKA SO..... IF YOU'RE AN ETHAN,,, MCPLEASE  
> \----  
> Just kidding about the Ethan part. I guess this is my introduction to PJO/HoO fanfiction, despite the fact that I've read all the books, including Magnus Chase and The Red Pyramid series. Drew Tanaka deserves more CHARACTERIZATION so I wouldn't have to WRITE this!!!!

Drew met him when she was driving back from a long day of hanging out with her friends one Friday night. Something about him attracted her to him, even from a glimpse. Even if Drew was a charmspeaker herself, she felt compelled to pull over and roll her window down to catch his attention.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone,” she calls, slowing down to match the boy’s pace, and that’s when he turns towards her. She was another attractive-looking rich girl, but his striking glare from a single eye shot Drew in the heart. Could she curse out her mother right now? She wishes. Aphrodite’s probably laughing from Mount Olympus. “It’s late.”

“So what?” Ethan grits, eye narrowing in suspicion at her. It’s no surprise. If an attractive Asian girl pulled up next to you at nine in the evening, telling you how it’s late, it’s easy to be suspicious. “Most people wouldn’t care.”

Drew rolls her eyes. “And I’m not most people. Just get in the fucking car or I’ll have to drag you in.” The sixteen-year old lives alone anyways. People in her apartment building don’t even care about her half sisters that visit her often, especially Silena. Gods, Silena was too good for this world. But, Drew was the one that was blessed with charmspeak, so to say. Blessed is sarcastic. Nonetheless, she summons the full impact of her charmspeak on him, and the hazy look she notices in his eyes as he nods and slowly opens the unlocked door that Drew let on for a brief second.

Then, when he’s closed the door and clicked the seatbelt on, Drew locks the door and immediately slams the gas and speeds through New York City for ten minutes. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?” Ethan immediately snaps, awake from his trance.

“Just shut up. And before you pull out any weapon on me, I’m a demigod.” Drew growls, slowing down just in time when she spots a cop car. “I’m Drew. Drew Tanaka.”

“Ethan. Why the hell did you kidnap me with charmspeak?”

Drew rolls her eyes. “Not telling you why, but a minor reason is that there has been reports of a cyclops killing and eating demigods nearby.” the lie is good, but Ethan can see past it, even if he’s sitting in the passenger’s seat of a charmspeaker’s car.

“Go fuck yourself.” the insult hangs in the air for a solid ten seconds, before Drew bursts into laughter.

“Gods, I’m the daughter of Aphrodite!” she manages through wheezes of laughter. This apparently _perfect_ girl had a wildly beautiful laugh. Not that she was perfect to most people. Definitely not to Ethan. “To everyone, I want to fuck, with even myself! Not that I mind. I am pretty hot.” Drew pulls up to her apartment gate, pressing a remote button on her car keyring, and slowly rolls into the group of buildings. “Anyways, you need a shower?”

“... Yeah.” Ethan admits, and Drew just flips her perfectly curled hair as she drives through the apartment’s streets with perfected ease. “Why are you-?”

“You’re _interesting_ , that’s all.” Drew responds in a light tone, something Ethan assumes to be natural from her. “Now get out of my car, we’re here.”

Ethan only follows Drew up the steps to her apartment dumbly, willing himself not to oogle at her ass. C’mon, if a daughter of Aphrodite was in front of you, wouldn’t you stare?

Drew’s apartment that she shared with her half sisters looked like that was where models came to die. Most likely out of malnutrition, but this was definitely their final resting place. “Bathroom’s is where that door is on the left,” she points, and Ethan nods dumbly.

“Clothes-?”

“My younger brother Mitchell left some last time he visited. You look like you’re his size, so I’ll leave them outside the door.” Drew nods. “Towels are in the closet inside the bathroom, so… I’ll leave it to you.”

Ethan just makes his way into the bathroom without a word.  
\---  
The reason why Ethan Nakamura was wandering around the streets of New York City was that he was trying to get used to seeing out of only one eye. Why did he have one eye?

Well, his mom needed an equal trade for him to balance the world.

Thankfully, the process was painless, but from what his friend had told him as a kid, he had just lost twenty percent of his eyesight. It’s gonna suck fighting with one eye, after all.

What if Ethan had never left Camp Half-Blood? What if he met Drew under those circumstances? Like, singing together around a campfire with her, hanging out with her, and talking to her? Thoughts sounded around in his head as he let the water wash over his head. Life and fate would’ve been so different, assuming that Drew goes to the Camp during the summer.

But she was still the daughter of a major goddess, while his mom still went unacknowledged at Camp. _She_ had a cabin with people she can call her siblings, while Ethan had gone unclaimed and stayed in the overcrowded Hermes cabin, not belonging anyways.

The soap burned his eye. That’s what he gets for overthinking.

Maybe he shouldn’t judge her.  
\---  
Drew drops her forkful of strawberry in realization of who Ethan was. He was someone that had stayed at camp all year long for the several summers Drew was at camp. _He_ was the one that Conner and Travis used to tease a lot at dinnertime, and had Chiron pull them back from overdoing it. He was a sullen teenager, with an intense stare and oddly quiet that almost scared a younger Drew back then.

She pierces the strawberry again and shoves it in her mouth.  
\---  
“Are you sure I can go through your fridge-?”

Drew snorts. “Puh-lease. Lacy and Mitchell won’t even notice.”

“Well, I am practically stealing Mitchell’s clothes-”

“Again, he won’t notice. He already has a ton of clothes at home.”

_Home._ That word felt foreign to Ethan, as he didn’t know who his father his, and Nemesis doesn’t look like the caring type. “Alright then,” he surrenders vocally. “I’m taking the short ribs though. And the rice.”

Drew shrugs. “Help yourself, _as I’ve been saying for the last fucking five minutes._ ”

“Don’t give me an attitude, Drew.”

“Okay, eyepatch.”

“Hey!” he glares, chucking a mango slice at her, who catches it with her mouth and begins to eat it. “Sick,” he sighs, and Drew only laughs.

“It’s a talent, Ethan. A hidden talent, but a talent.”

“Nakamura.”

“Hm?”

“That’s my last name.”

Ethan studies Drew face as she chews on the mango slice. “Cute. It’s fitting.”

That’s when Ethan realizes he doesn’t care that Drew used her charmspeak to benefit her.  
\---  
It was kind of a mistake that Ethan kissed Drew before her senior year of high school.

The first time Drew dragged him to her apartment, he left before she woke up on Saturday morning. Ever since that weird two hours of their lives, Ethan has shown up on her doorstep about, five to six times over the last couple of months?

The two learned quite a bit about each other, like how Drew rarely used her charmspeak on purpose, rather, let it come out naturally, and how she was the only known child of Aphrodite at the moment that had the rare ability. Ethan enjoyed humming and reading scrolls in Ancient Greek. Both enjoyed a long shower, and tended to cut their own hair to their liking.

Ethan wasn’t Drew’s typical type of crushes, as she was more for a clean-cut, shaven, and obviously attractive guy, or a cute girl, but there was something about Ethan that had the foolish daughter of love’s heart patter a little quicker when she was around the eyepatched and scarred teen that crashed her place.

Admittedly, he lived for the attention she gave him when he was around. She would subtly dote on him, and interrogate him on where he’s been since last time he visited. Lacy met Ethan once, but could care less, nicknaming him one of Drew’s “investigate-my-vagina” boys, despite knowing that Drew could care less about romance or sex at the moment.

The sixth time he ended up at her apartment, they made dinner together. Mostly since Mitchell and the rest of the Aphrodite siblings had cleared out Drew’s fridge a couple of nights ago during their visit, but the both of them wanted something to do together. Definitely couldn’t go out and eat, since Drew was bound to run into someone from Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted when out. It was simple fried fish with stir-fried veggies and rice, but they were joking around to the point where a meal that was supposed to take an hour took two and a half.

It was when Ethan was so focused on Drew stir-frying like there was no tomorrow that he realized that he started to grow feelings for the hot Aphrodite daughter that mildly kidnapped him and had yet to tell him why she even kidnapped him and eventually, his heart.

Drew pauses before glancing at Ethan just studying her. “What?” she asks, turning off the heat of the stove to sneer jokingly at the other. That’s when he grabs the sides of her face and kisses her. This cute, perfect looking, salty demigod that again, mildly kidnapped him the first time they met has him now been vying for her attention.

Drew’s legs grow weak, and she wobbles slightly when she realizes that the guy she’s found interesting is now _kissing her_ at his own accord. _Mom get the camera._ Her thumbs idly trace the scar on his nose, and she feels weightless.

She presses back gently, and they stay like that for a long time until Ethan’s stomach groans in hunger. They’re both silent as they set the table and start to eat as both of them are grasping at the right words to tell the other.

“So, do you wanna go out next week?” Drew asks, breaking the silence to what seems like an icepick. “We can… drive to Boston and sightsee?”

Ethan puts down his chopsticks to nod. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Drew breaks out into a pure smile.

Shit.  
\---  
Ethan started working for Kronos and Luke over the next year. He loved a Camp member, but justice must be brought to minor gods, just like his mother, and Kronos had promised to give them justice. Drew knew nothing about this, and he wanted to keep it that way. He began to try to cut ties with her, by visiting less and less frequently, as he knew someone would catch on to the fact that he had a girlfriend from the damned Camp.

“So, Silena’s been in the relationship with Charles for a while,” Drew notes, and pauses from a sip of water. “It’s the first time in awhile that a child of Aphrodite has refused to not do that cabin initiation. I don’t want to be superstitious, but it just rubs me off the wrong way.”

_Silena’s been working with them._ Ethan couldn’t bear to tell his girlfriend that her older sister and role model was working with them, actually. Luke had charmed his way into Silena’s heart, so now she was spying on them to give Luke no, his side the advantage. Drew’s a resourceful girl, but he only guessed that she only knew that it was a matter of time until either Kronos was completely risen, or all hell broke loose.

“Hm. You believe in that stuff?”

Drew shakes her head. “Not completely. But it’s just kind of… odd to me.”

“Did you break someone’s heart at camp?” Ethan asks, and Drew is almost taken aback.

“No.” she confesses, and Ethan doesn’t push the matter. Sometimes the Aphrodite cabin seemed harsh, even with Silena as their counselor.  
\---  
Ethan doesn’t show up at Drew’s door until three months after the Battle of the Labyrinth. Drew was a child of Aphrodite, but she wasn’t fucking stupid, unlike what the Camp stereotypes her cabin to be, but hey, someone’s got to be the beauty, and to put it on someone like the Ares cabin? Hell to the no.

After Silena told the cabin about Percy meeting another demigod within the maze, Drew held her breath as Silena described… _Ethan_.

Ethan was working for Kronos.

Over the next several months, Drew’s rage at her boyfriend grows and simmers for the rest of camp, and over the first month of her senior year. So, when Ethan finally decides to show his face to Drew, she opens the door only to slap him hard.

“Wh-?” His eye widens as Drew has her homework crumpled up in her hand and rage takes over her face as she stares into his face.

“How could you?” she whimpers before exploding into tears. “Why?”

Realization sinks into Ethan’s skin like disgust as his girlfriend continues to cry outside her apartment. Ethan silently guides her back into it, and shuts the door behind them. “We need to talk.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Drew retorts weakly as Ethan continues to take her to the kitchen table, placing her in a seat. “Why? How could you?”

Ethan sighs as he sits across from her, inhaling and praying he gets through this alive. “I haven’t told you how I lost my eye.” Drew shook her head as she blew her nose into a napkin. “My mother is Nemesis.”

Drew chokes up at that sentence, and fuck blowing her nose. He was the son of _revenge_?

He sighs, and starts to explain. “My life… started a lot like a lot of other demigods. Suffered by being on the run from monsters my entire life until a satyr took me to Camp Half-Blood. I stayed for a couple of years-”

“You were the unclaimed from the Hermes cabin…” Drew interrupts, and Ethan nods.

“I was so jealous of the rest of the claimed, and that jealousy grew into hatred, so, I left. I left with a short sword from the armory and no armor. I wandered late at nights, and one night, I met my mother. She was smoking a cigarette and looked real punk. She turned her head to look into my soul, and greeted me.

“She told me, “I would one day balance the world's power, in exchange for my left eye.” She took my left eye and I started to wear an eye patch over it. A couple months after that, you essentially took me to your apartment and treated me kindly- that was something that was unfamiliar to me.”

Ethan glanced everywhere but his teary girlfriend, and then continued. “Then, I met Luke and he told me everything about the plan to resurrect Kronos and how he wanted to destroy this world and rebuild it from the ground up. He told me that this was how the minor gods were going to be recognized after all of that was done. So, I joined. I promised myself I was never going to involve you with this, but after that meeting with Percy Jackson in the maze, I knew my face was going to make it back to you from camp.”

“Damn right it did,” Drew’s brows furrow, and clenches her fists. “Why couldn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to-”

“Enough with the _want_ , and tell me.”

“You didn’t need to be involved.”

Drew’s chest hurts. “What?” 

“The last thing I wanted to do was drag you in there and them using you as leverage to make me cooperative.”

“Ethan,” Drew glares, tears starting to drip down her face. “Even then, you know I’m a fucking _charmspeaker_. I can handle myself.”

“It’s just me being stupid. I’m sorry.”

Drew nods, and unclenches one fist to intertwine her hand in his. “That’s why I need to do this,” she whispers in charmspeak, and leans in to make sure he hears it. “When it’s time, and you balance the world’s power, I want you to think about who’s really saving the world.”  
\---  
Silena had disappeared.

While the rest of the Camp was fighting in Manhattan, the Aphrodite and Ares cabins had stayed back, which was _bullshit._

“Ah, fuck, where is she?” Drew murmurs, wandering in the snow. Ethan was far from her mind, and her only concern was the camp. And her eyeliner. 

Drew wanders into an odd place, the armory. For once, it seemed that it was empty. Wait, if Clarisse’s staying here and her spear is gone- 

Shit. shitshitshit. 

Drew grabs a sword that she hasn’t picked up in what feels like forever, along with strapping on her armor before running to Clarisse and Chris doing their patrol rounds.  
\---  
Drew was rusty when it came to her swordfighting. 

If Drew only had to depend on that, that she would’ve been dead a long time ago. Charmspeaking her way through the crowd of the undead and giants makes her look like an enchantress seducing her enemies before killing them. _This was just a training exercise. This was just a training exercise. This was just a training exercise._

__

The very monster that killed her role model and older sister, and much more, traitor, is now dead. She can hear Clarisse screaming and attempting to fall back from the drakon before a horrid screech rings into Drew’s ears. 

Thank the gods for fucking healing.  
\---  
The aftermath of the battle had Drew snap once she heard the news of what had happened on Mount Olympus. She was uncontrollable and cried for hours until that brought out Ethan’s broken body. Her Ethan. 

She shakily gets up, ignoring Will Solace’s protesting. Her injuries didn’t matter. She had to say goodbye to him before they burn him with a shroud, just like the rest of the dead. She pushes campers out the way to approach Ethan’s body laying on that gurney, and she explodes into tears again before kissing Ethan’s forehead one last time, and got up to look for Silena. 

So this is what happens to the children of Aphrodite if they don’t follow through with the induction.  
\---  
Drew comes to the pyre burning with red eyeshadow applied to the bottom of her eyes along with the makeup everyone was familiar with, giving her a sad shade of grief as she’s followed by the rest of the cabin after they listen to her reason for crying over someone that seemed to work for Kronos. Mitchell and Lacy are holding her hands, and the now-ex girlfriend of Ethan Nakamura walks through the rest of the crowd. 

His shroud is black silk with swords crossed under a set of scales, the symbol of Nemesis. Something about this rips Drew’s heart out of her chest again, and she’s struggling to keep it together. The words about the dead do nothing to comfort her. Everyone’s whispering as the flames climb. 

Foolish Drew. 

Foolish Silena. 

Now, Drew is the one that has to bring order back to the Aphrodite cabin. It’s time to live up to the cabin’s reputation. 


End file.
